


Ship Songs

by CatScratchfel9 (beewitchh)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitchh/pseuds/CatScratchfel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some ficlets based on songs I had during my Ipod's shuffle mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Does The Good Go (Chex)

     Church reached a hand out, only partially surprised to find it dangling off the edge of the bed. He could of sworn Tex was right there. He had almost gotten her. If only he would of reached her faster. Blinking away the sting, Church sat up and pushed the blanket off of his aching body. Blood pulsed like fire through his veins and he took a few moments to reflect back on his life before the war. He used to be happy, with Allison. They were making a family together, but then this stupid war had to start. Sighing, Church started to stand up.

   “Church.”  

     Gasping, Church bolted up in bed, panting heavily. Next to him, Tex was also up, laying a hand on his shoulder.

   “Seemed like you were having a bad dream.”


	2. Northshore (Tuckington)

“Hurry the fuck up.”

Wash basically growled, and stopped, allowing the turquoise armored man to catch up with him, and promptly fall over. Wash rolled his eyes, kicking at Tucker's side a bit.

   “We have to practice, Lavernius. Get up. Now.” Wash said, then finally gave up, and continued his run, and was surprised as he found Tucker catching up with him.

“I thought you never left a man behind.”


End file.
